Batman Inside Out
by DC Watchergirl
Summary: Every wonder what's going on inside Batman's head? Well, here it is. Wonderbat and a large plot that could destroy his life, the world and the Justice League.
1. Prologue

Enter His Mind

"Beware of my terrible sword!" Bruce exclaimed. He had a smile plastered on his face and he was "fencing".

 **In his Head**

"This fun," Joy told the others. They had inserted an idea card into the consul and in it they were fencing a villain from the movie. She sighed. Let the good times roll.

 **Real Life**

"Take THAT you wicked tyrant!" Bruce exclaimed. "Let all evil doers beware of my…" A cold-eyed man came out of the shadow and walked toward them. Bruce stopped "fencing" and his parents put on of their arms around their son.

 **In his Head**

Fear pushed Joy away from the consul and he started fretting with the buttons. He was starting to freak.

"There's a guy there," Fear exclaimed. "What're we gonna do!? What're we gonna do!?"

"Calm down," Joy told him. "He's probably just passing by."

"You sure?" young Bruce asked them from above.

"Positive," Joy assured him.

 **Real Life**

The guy pulled out a gun and pointed it at them.

 **In his Head**

"He's got a gun!" Fear exclaimed. "He's got a gun! We're gonna die!"

"Now calm down," Joy responded nervously. "This could all be a big misunderstanding."

 **Real Life**

"Wallets, jewelry, now fast," the man ordered.

"It's fine," their father told him. He pulled out his wallet and set it on the ground and his mother took off her pearl necklace and handed it to the man. "It's fine. Now just take them and go."

 **In his Head**

"See nothing to worry about," Joy told Fear. "Dad's got it all under control." Fear then slowly let go of the board and Joy was about to assume control when something unexpected happened.

 **Real Life**

He pulled the trigger and BANG! His father fell onto the ground. "Dad!"

 **In his Head**

Fear quickly took control of the board. He as well as the other emotions were soon frozen in terror.

 **Real Life**

"Tom! Thomas!" his mother screamed. The man moved toward her and pointed the gun at her. Another bang!

"Mom!" he exclaimed. The man then ran away. Bruce went to his knees and shook the bodies.

 **In his Head**

"What just happened?" Joy asked. Sadness moved to the board and shared the board with Fear.

"Why aren't they waking-up?!" Bruce's thoughts screamed. "Why aren't they waking up!"

"They're dead, Bruce," Sadness told him.

"No!" Bruce exclaimed. "They can't be they…"

 **Real Life**

Bruce then saw the blood on both of his hands and realized the truth. They were dead. He then let a terrible scream. He cried for several minutes then he felt something different.

 **In his Head**

Anger then took another spot on the memory board.

"Anger," Degust began. "Why are you…"

"Our parents just died!" Anger exclaimed. "I'm angry! He took our family from us! He had us watch as they died! I'm not mad at them, I'm mad at him. How DARE he do this to us! I want revenge!"

 **Real Life**

"He will pay for this," Bruce said aloud to them. "I promise." The tears were still in his eyes but in them wasn't sadness. In them was rage.

 **In his Head**

A memory then came out the shout. It was glowing brightly.

"It's a core memory," Joy told them sorrowfully.

"And it's blue, purple and red," Degust noticed. The memory went to the core memory container. As the memory formed an island Family Island crashed and Trauma Island was born.


	2. Chapter 1 His Core Memories

Chapter 1: His Core Memories

 **Joy**

A long time ago he let us be in control of him. He let us be expressed in his life and not hidden away but now we're in his tight knit control. It's not such a bad thing, I mean, we aren't arguing about whose turn it is any more. Well except for me. I'm Joy and I've haven't truly been apart of his life since THAT night. The night our parents' died and since then I've pretty much been out of his life. Angry and Sadness are at the board most of the time while Disgust does show up more often than me. Fear is the only one besides me that is almost never at the board.

Now our core memories aren't really happy ones anymore. The first one was a memory of us and our parents having a good time and laughing and that's the one that Family Island was running on. It was a good one but then it was removed from the core memory consol after THAT night. Now Family Island runs on the memories with Alfred and Leslie Tompkins and later on Dick Grayson, Barbara Gordon, Tim Drake, Koriand'r, and a few friends from the league joined on. We had a Silly Mischief Island but that one crashed after our parents' died. We also have a Detective Island that sprung up from when we were a kid and it's still used now just differently. We have a Friendship Island that came from memories of Jim Gordon, Rachel, and Harvey for the longest time. Then Rachel died and Harvey became Two-Face. But thankfully that one didn't crash. Gordon's friendship kept it alive until we met Clark. Eventually we got a friendship and later on a brotherhood. Also there were memories for the island from Jonn', John, Shayera, Wally, and Diana. We also have a Warrior Island and it's one of two that are based off a series of memories instead of just one. It is based off memories of training, determination, and will.

Then there's my least favorite island, Trauma Island. It's the other one based off several memories and it gets bigger the more trauma we experience. It was born from the loss of our parents and continues to get bigger. Rachel's death, the loss of Harvey, Jason's death, Barbara's paralyzation, for a time, the betrayal of Selena Kyle and Taila Al' Ghul, and all the mental pain as well are apart of this island.

Anyways life goes on and I'm almost never used. But I know that I'm always used whenever Diana is around and everyone else loves her as well. I know that we all love Diana and Bruce loves her. And for one of few times I'm mad with him for not taking out on a date and for not acting on his feelings. I know that both me, Degust and Angry are upset about this while Fear is not and Sadness and hasn't taken a side. I hope that one day Bruce will stop listening to his head and Fear and will let himself be happy. And let me be more apart of his life of course!


	3. Chapter 2 The Crisis

Chapter 2: The Crisis

 **In His Head**

"Why do I torture myself like this?" Bruce asked. "Why don't I ask her out?"

"Because if any of our enemies found out they would kill her to get to us," Fear told him.

"Yeah, and how many of our villains know our identity?" Degust asked. "Um, none. Except for Hugo and Ra's and they don't do that."

"Yeah, plus she's not going to be available forever," Angry said. "She's going to give up and move on. So unless you want her to be with someone else you need to act."

"Bruce, do you love her?" Joy asked.

"Yes," he told her.

"Then go for it," Joy encouraged.

 **In Real Life**

"And meeting adjourned," Superman said.

"Aw, finally," Flash complained. He raced out, slower than usual, and the others followed except for Batman and Diana.

"Diana," Batman said.

"Yes, Bruce," Diana responded.

"Um, I was wondering if…" Batman started to say. The alarm interrupted him.

 **In his Head**

"Oh, come on!" Joy exclaimed. "That alarm has the WORST timing."

"Agreed," Bruce said.

 **In Real Life**

They headed for the Monitor room and they found the rest of the original seven. They were all gathered around a computer screen.

"What is it?" Diana asked.

"A large energy signature in the Africa," Jonn' told her.

"Grodd?" Wonder Woman asked.

"No," Superman responded. "He's in jail last time we checked."

"Then who could it be?" Wonder Woman asked. "This doesn't look like something Luthor would do."

 **In his Head**

"This looks like Ra's is trying to get our attention," Bruce told them.

"Yeah, the signature and place gave it away," Anger said.

"They're going to want to get involved," Fear said.

"So?" Bruce asked.

"So, they're going to get in the way," Fear began. "And…"

"Fear, shut-up!" Degust told him. "It's fine if they get involved. Ra's won't hold it against us."

"Agreed," Joy said.

"Do I get a say in this?" Sadness asked.

"No!" they all told her.

 **In Real Life**

"Bats, you have any idea?" Flash asked.

"Ra's Al Ghul," Batman told him.

"Ra's who?" Flash was confused.

"Ra's Al Ghul," Batman repeated. "This looks like his handy work."

"But who is he?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Ra's is a man striving for world peace and wants to bring forth a new age," Batman informed them.

"That doesn't sound bad," Flash said.

"It doesn't," Batman admitted. "Until you see his methods. He's willing to wipe out half of humanity in order to do this."

"O, that's bad," Flash responded.

"We'll need to investigate it and him," Superman informed them. "We'll need a small team to down there and investigate."

"I'll go," Batman said.

"And I will too," Flash exclaimed.

 **In his Head**

"This is a bad idea on so many levels," Bruce said.

"He'll compromise our position," Fear began.

"He won't stop talking!" Anger exclaimed.

"He'll barf in our plane," Degust interjected. "And not to mention get his food all over it."

"And he's really bad at stealth missions," Bruce told them.

"I thought that was Hawkgirl," Joy admitted.

 **In Real Life**

"Okay, you two go down there and check it out," Superman said. The alarm sounded again. Jonn' looked at the scene. Someone was breaking into Lexcorp, two banks, and a power plant was about to go up in flames. "I'll handle the Lexcorp break-in. Diana you handle one of the banks. Hawkgirl you take care of the other bank. Green Lantern you take the power plant." Batman frowned and headed for the Javelin Bay while Flash headed for the kitchen.

 **In his Head**

"Why did it have to be him?" Bruce asked.

"Wait, what if Taila's there?" Sadness said. "Then he'll find out about what Taila thought we had and not actually what we had. And then he'll tell Diana and then we'll never get the chance to ask her the question!" Sadness had starting sobbing about half way through.

"And not to mention if Taila is going to be there she's going to call us Beloved again," Degust said. "Yuck!"

 **In Real Life**

Batman reached his plane and waited for Flash. He came and without food, for once. They hopped in and headed out of the Watchtower and toward Africa. Surprisingly Flash was quiet.

 **In his Head**

"He's quiet," Bruce noticed. "And he was slower getting out today at the meeting."

"We should ask him why," Joy said.

"No!" Anger exclaimed. "Then he won't shut up."

"I'm asking," Bruce told them.

 **In Real Life**

"Should I be concerned?" Batman asked.

"What?" Flash was confused.

"You're never this quiet even before missions," Batman explained. "What is it?" Flash sighed.

"I'm just tired and sticky," Flash admitted. "I haven't had a chance to take a shower after Trickster dumped some powder on me this morning."

 **In his Head**

"Five bucks it was sleeping powder," Anger said to Degust.

"Whatever it is it's wearing him out," Bruce told them. "And his speed could be giving him the adrenaline to stay awake."

"Didn't he say it was this morning?" Joy asked. "It's like eight o' clock now."

"His healing factor could have been preventing him from falling asleep until now," Bruce explained.

"He should head back and go to sleep otherwise we'll fail," Fear said.

"For once Fear, you have an actual good idea," Bruce admitted.

 **In Real Life**

"Why are you changing course?" Flash asked.

"You're going to bed," Batman said plainly. "You can't work when you're tired."

"No I can do this!" Flash exclaimed. "Turn the plane around! I'm fine!"

"No, you're not," Batman said back. "You're yawning for crying out loud! I'm getting you home."

"Bats we don't have time!" Flash exclaimed. "Now get us back to Africa."

 **In his Head**

"This is a bad idea," Bruce told them.

"You think!" Anger exclaimed.

"Well, he has a point," Joy said. "We don't have time."

"So we're still taking him there?" Degust added. Joy nodded. "Anyone else thinking that this SCREAMS bad idea!?" Fear raised his hand. "Fear! Put your hand down." He did.

 **In Real Life**

"Fine," Batman grinned. He headed back for Africa. A few minutes later he and Flash landed the plane a few feet away from where the energy signature had originated. They saw a small gray power plant.

"What's this suppose to be?" Flash asked.

"It's a factory," Batman told him. "From the looks of things it's making some sort of weapon."

"I'll run in and see what's going on," Flash said.

"Wait, I don't think you should…" Flash had left before Batman could finish his sentence. "Go in." He waited for several minutes but Flash didn't return.

 **In his Head**

"Something's wrong," Bruce said.

"He should have been here by now," Fear responded. He started to pace. "What if Ra's captured him? And he's being tortured and…"

"Fear! Shut-up!" Bruce exclaimed. Fear stopped pacing.

"We'll find him," Joy told him. "But first we need to call in the Calvary."

 **In Real Life**

"Batman to Watchtower," he said into his comm.

"Watchtower here," Jonn' responded. "What is it, Batman?"

"I'm gonna need back-up," Batman told him. "Flash went into the complex and hasn't returned and it been five minutes."

"I'll call in the others and see who's available," Jonn' told him. Batman then saw a truck come in. The back opened and Ra's ninjas took out Superman, Green Lantern, Hawkgirl and Diana.

 **In his Head**

"This proves my point," Fear said.

"Fear, don't even go there," Joy told him.

"So, what are we going to do?" Sadness asked.

 **In Real Life**

"Don't bother," Batman told him. "They're already here."

 **Sorry I haven't been updating stories. I've had writer's block and homework is piling up. Bleah! I haven't forgotten my other stories don't worry.**


	4. Chapter 3 Enter Facility

Chapter 3: Enter Facility

 **In Real Life**

A javelin landed on the Africa land. Jonn' flew out of it and joined Batman behind a rock. He looked and saw the factory. His eyes glowed and then stopped after a few seconds.

"You're right. They're all in there," Jonn' said.

"Is Ra's is in there?" Batman asked. Jonn' eyes glowed for several seconds and then stopped.

"Yes," Jonn' informed him. "And so is his daughter. And they're both with our friends."

 **In his Head**

"Taila's in there!" Fear exclaimed. "This can not be happening!"

"She's going to tell them everything," Sadness began. "And they'll never trust us again." She started sobbing again. "Even though we did nothing wrong!"

"Good things she's in there," Anger said. "Now I can give her a good piece of my mind for all the abuse she's given us." Sadness continued to sob while Fear ran around screaming and Anger was exclaiming his frustrations. Joy was trying to get them to quiet down and Degust was sleeping.

"Quiet!" Bruce exclaimed. They all silenced and Degust woke-up. "We're going to get them back. That's first and then we'll deal with everything else."

 **In Real Life**

"How many people are in there?" Batman asked. Jonn's eyes glowed again.

"About 20 ninjas guarding the complex. Seven people in the control room. Ten guarding the entrances to the main room where Ra's is and about twenty men in the main room, excluding our friends, Ra's and Taila."

"It's gonna be one of those nights," Batman sighed. He held up his binoculars and scanned the facility. He then saw people coming on camels to his left. "We'll go in as one of their men. Once inside I can shut-down the cameras and you can go and find them."

"What will you be doing?" Jonn' asked.

"I'm going to see what they are building," Batman explained.

Two men on two different camels heard voices so they came over toward the direction of the voices. They leaned over to see the rock where they had heard the voices come from and they saw nothing. Batman and Jonn' then knocked them out silently from behind. Batman took the spare garments that were in his man's travel bag and put them on. It covered his uniform and his cowl and he left some food and drink for the men. Jonn' simply morphed into the man he had taken down.

They then got on the camels and rode toward the facility with the other men. Once they arrived they went inside and that's when Batman scrambled their cameras. Jonn' headed for the main room while Batman headed for the control room.

He followed half of the men to the control room. He was using stealth at this point to avoid the attention and making a scene.

 **In his Head**

"That's got to be the ugliest and weirdest control room I have ever seen," Degust informed them.

"That doesn't look like a missal control," Joy said.

"Right," Bruce agreed. "It looks like hospital monitoring equipment."

"So what's Ra's planning?" Degust asked. "And what's he monitoring?"

"The leaguers," Bruce realized. "The energy signature, the break-ins and the power plant. They were all MENT to draw us out. And Ra's must have had someone traded one of his explosives with the sleeping powder so that Flash would have been de-powered when he came. He estimated us to the extreme because he wanted us and he wanted us alive."

"Wait another heart monitor has been added," Fear told them.

"They must have gotten Jonn'," Bruce said.

"What are we going to do?" Joy asked.

"We're going to stop them," Bruce responded.

 **In Real Life**

Batman was then noticed and grabbed from behind by several men. A man then walked in front of him. It was Ubu.

"Infidel, you shall pay for you're intrusion," he said.

 **In his Head**

"He knows it's us!" Fear exclaimed.

"No he didn't he calls all "unworthy ones" infidels," Degust informed him.

"Why don't we break out these men's grasp?!" Anger exclaimed.

"Because we need to find Ra's and the others," Bruce explained. "And we don't know where they are in the complex."

 **In Real Life**

"Let's take the infidel to the master," Ubu told the men. "He'll know what his fate should be."


	5. Chapter 4 The Threat

Chapter 4: The Threat

 **In Real Life**

The door opened into a large room with Ra's, Taila and the rest of the leaguers. Ubu entered first and Batman followed with the ninjas that still held him back. Ra's and Taila turned to see Ubu.

"Forgive me master for intruding," Ubu began. Batman scanned the room. Each leaguer was conscious but they were in an X shape restraints and they had a glass barrier in front of them. Also all of their cells had a tube behind theirs that was connected to a machine and they all wore gray headbands. "But I found this unworthy one spying." Batman was still trying to get out of the men's grips.

"O?" Ra's said. All eyes were on Batman even the leaguers. "Well then let's have a closer look at the man that is so foolish." He walked forward toward Batman and he pasted Ubu. "Or so brave." Ra's then grabbed the scarf-like headdress Batman was wearing and he took it off, exposing Batman's cowled face.

"You?" Ubu exclaimed. The rest of men removed the other garments of the disguise and his utility belt. Taila was also surprised to see him there as were the leaguers.

"Hey! It's Bats!" Flash exclaimed.

 **In his Head**

"Yep, they're all here," Bruce said.

"Great!" Joy exclaimed. "Now how do we get them out of this?"

"Taila's looking at us," Degust said.

"So?" Anger asked.

"So, she's going to call us Beloved again!" Degust exclaimed. "And in front of everyone else? Extreme yuck!"

"But what's the machine they're attached to for?" Joy asked.

 **In Real Life**

"My fondness of you was very well placed, Detective," Ra's said.

"A shame I can't say the same," Batman responded.

"You know, Detective, my offer still stands," Ra's informed him. "Join me, become my successor, marry my daughter. We could still create a new world." Batman paused and glared.

 **In his Head**

"This is getting EXTREMELY old," Bruce said.

"Agreed," Anger responded.

"Definitely," Joy agreed.

"Uhuh," Degust said.

 **In Real Life**

"The answer is still no," Batman informed him.

"Beloved…" Taila began.

"I'm not your Beloved," Batman told her.

"Please, I don't want to have to fight you," Taila admitted.

"You sure about that?" Batman asked. "You seemed pretty sure the last time."

"That wasn't my fault!" Taila exclaimed. "Please, we can still…"

"No," he said firmly. "When are you finally going to get that?"

"I'm sorry that you feel this way, Detective," Ra's interjected. "But if you insist on not being my ally than you are my enemy." Ra's walked away from him and headed for the imprisoned leaguers.

"Wait!" Batman exclaimed. Ra's turned to face him. "What about them?"

"They will go free," Ra's tells him. "If you can beat me in a duel." Ra's shooed the men holding Batman. They let him go and left the room. One of the men gave Batman a sword and another gave Ra's a sword. "If you fail however you WILL marry my daughter and they will die."

 **In his Head**

"We're going to fail!" Sadness sobbed. "And then they're going to die!" She then fell down on the floor and cried harder.

"But Sadness we've beaten Ra's before and we can do it again!" Joy exclaimed. "Right, Bruce?"

"Right," Bruce responded.

 **In Real Life**

So what says you?"

"Bring it," Batman responded.


	6. Chapter 5 The Problem

Chapter 5: The Problem

 **In Real Life**

Batman and Ra's raised their swords and the duel began with Ra's beginning on offense and then Batman. They traded blows and blocks and continued on.

"Yeah! Bats take him down!" Flash exclaimed. They continued to fight.

 **In his Head**

"We're gonna fail!" Fear screamed.

"No," Bruce said calmly. "We're going to win."

 **In Real Life**

It turns out Bruce was right. It looked like he was going to win, although it seemed hard to tell from the outside who was going to win. Then with a flick of his wrist Batman disarmed Ra's.

"Well done, Detective," Ra's admitted. "You and the others are free to go." Batman ran toward the where the others where. He quickly freed them and by then Ra's and the others had left the room. Once they were all free they each took off their gray headbands and then the place began to rumble and alarms sounded.

"What the heck!?" Hawkgirl exclaimed.

"Ra's is blowing this place up," Batman reasoned.

"Why?!" Flash asked over the loud noises around them.

"Forget why, let's get out!" Green Lantern exclaimed. Batman ran to the door and discovered that it was locked.

 **In his Head**

"We're gonna die!" Fear exclaimed as he ran around in circles. Degust then grabbed him and slapped him on the face.

"We're not gonna die!" Degust explained. "Now man up!"

"How are we gonna get out of here though?" Fear asked.

"There's a window on the ceiling," Bruce told him. "We should be able to get out of here through there."

 **In Real Life**

Flash tried with all of his might to get the door open but he failed.

"The door's shut!" Flash exclaimed.

"There's a window on the ceiling," Batman said calmly.

"Um, Batman, we have got a problem," Superman told him. Batman turned to face him.

"We don't have our powers," Superman explained. "We can't fly."

 **In his Head**

"Now, we're gonna die?" Fear asked.

"Okay, now we're gonna die," Degust admitted.

"Maybe not yet," Bruce said.

 **In Real Life**

Batman noticed that his utility belt was lying on the ground nearby. They must have left it in the rush. Batman grabbed it and he pulled out his grapple gun. He launched the line through the window and he pulled on it. It was secure and he passed it to Flash.

"Push the red button to make it reel up and the blue button to loosen it," Batman told Flash. He also activated his auto-pilot on the Batjet.

Flash pushed the red button and he made it onto the roof. He then pushed the blue button and he threw it back down. Batman had set up another one and so two at a time were going. Batman went last. They were all on the roof and they ran toward the end of it. It was at least two stories high.

"What now!?" Flash asked.

 **In his Head**

"Where is it?" Bruce asked.

"It should've been here by now," Anger said.

"I see it!" Joy exclaimed.

"Let's jump," Bruce said.

"What?!" Fear exclaimed.

 **In Real Life**

Batman ran off the complex and jumped. He landed in the Batjet. He then switched it to manual. He lifted it up to meet them.

"Get in!" Batman ordered. They all got inside and Batman closed the hatch. He then flew the plane away from the power plant right before it exploded.

 **In his Head**

"Whew, that was a close one!" Joy stated.

"Can we NOT do that again?" Fear asked.

"That's not up to you," Bruce informed him. "That's up to me. Remember?"

"Yes, I remember," Fear responded.

 **In Real Life**

"Where are we heading?" Wonder Woman asked.

"We're heading for the Cave," Batman informed her. "We're going to find out what exactly Ra's did to you."


	7. Chapter 6 How We Met

Chapter 6: How We Met

 **In his Head**

"You should ask her now," Joy encouraged.

"No, it's the wrong time," Bruce told her. "I will but after this is done and when we are alone and not before."

"You sure you're not just procrastinating?" Joy asked.

"No, he's being reasonable," Sadness said. "If Ra's did any damage to them we need to know now before it gets too bad."

 **In Real Life**

"So why was Ra's more gentle with you than he was with us?" Flash asked.

"Yeah and why was Taila calling you Beloved?" Hawkgirl asked. Batman sighed.

"It's a long story," Batman told them. "It was several years ago. When Nightwing was still Robin, he had been kidnapped. After two days of no results two men came to the cave. One's name was Ubu and the other was Ra's Al Ghul. Ra's came to me saying that Robin had been kidnapped the same night as his daughter, Taila.

I had met Taila earlier on and we worked together and we toke down the leader of the Society of Shadows. She was good but she betrayed me last minute to get the device she had come for, for her father."

 **In his Head**

"And it became a pattern," Bruce finished in his head. "Her father over me."

"Yeah," Anger said. "She always was with us until it came time to choose between him and us. And every time she'd choose him."

 **In Real Life**

"He said he'd help me search," Batman began.

"And you believed him?" Superman asked.

"Not fully but he was my only lead to Robin," Batman explained. "We went to a few places and the trail led to the Himalayans. I was to scale the mountain the long way to search for clues. Eventually I made it up and I found Robin."

"So who had kidnapped him?" Hawkgirl asked.

"Ra's Al Ghul," Batman said.

"What, why?" Flash asked. "Did you know?"

"I figured it out over the course of the trip," Batman explained. "For starters, he couldn't have known that Taila and Robin were abducted on the same night. I had never told him when Robin was abducted. Also there were would-be assassins. They knew where we'd be and when. Someone had to have tipped and it had to have been him. Then there was Ubu. He was very picky about letting Ra's going before everyone else except in one place. Where he knew there was danger."

"Nice," Flash responded.

"Ra's thought so too and so did Taila," Batman said. "Ra's then told me that the whole thing was a test."

"A test? For what?" Green Lantern asked.

"The test was to see if I was worthy enough to be his successor," Batman explained.

"Why you though?" Flash asked.

"Because according to him I was the most worthy," Batman said. "And because Taila loves me."

"What?" all the leaguer, except Jonn', exclaimed. Jonn' was surprised though.

"Not my idea," Batman told them. "I said no though. His methods were too brutal for me."

"And Taila?" Wonder Woman asked.

 **In his Head**

"Tell them it's none of their business," Anger growled.

"Tell them that we don't like it," Degust suggested.

"Say nothing," Fear said quickly. "That way they don't know what happened."

"And they won't know that we liked her," Sadness responded. "And they won't reject us like she did."

"Bruce, just tell them the truth," Joy said sincerely. "Or at least tell Diana the truth. She has a right to know."

 **In Real Life**

"She still loves you doesn't she?" Wonder Woman stated.

"Yes," Batman responded. "We're here." They entered the Batcave and Batman landed the plane into the cave. He opened the hatch and he and the others got out. He walked toward the computer. He then sat at his seat at the computer.

 **In his Head**

"So who are we going to test first?" Bruce asked.

"Test what?" Fear asked.

"Test to find out what Ra's did to them," Degust reminded him. "We talked about it earlier, remember?"

"O, yeah," Fear said.


	8. Chapter 7 Alone

Chapter 7: Alone

 **In his Head**

"Should we tell them the good the news first or the bad news?" Bruce asked.

"Good news," Joy said at the same time as Fear said, "Bad news".

"What is the good news anyways?" Degust asked. "I don't remember there being any?"

"I placed a tracking device on Ra's," Bruce informed her.

"Oh, okay," Degust responded. "Wait, when did you do that?"

"During the duel," Bruce explained. "How did you not notice?"

"I was too busy taking a nap," Degust informed him.

 **In Real Life**

"You found anything?" Superman asked.

"Yes," Batman told him. He turned his chair around to face the leaguers. "The bad news is that Ra's has taken your powers and has, apparently, stored them somewhere."

"Okay, is there any good news?" Green Lantern asked.

"The good news…" Batman turned his chair back toward his computer and he pulled up a world map with a red dot. "Is that I can track Ra's."

"How?" Hawkgirl asked.

"I placed a tracking device on Ra's during the duel," Batman told her. "He'll be heading for one of his strongholds to plot his next move."

"How many does he have?" Flash asked.

"He's as resourceful as me, if not more," Batman informed him. "How many do you think?"

"A lot," Flash answered. "So how are we going to get our powers back?"

"At this point I don't know," Batman admitted. "But Ra's will no doubt keep them close to him. And taking him out is the first priority."

"What about our powers?" Flash exclaimed.

"I doubt he's actually going to use them," Batman explained. "He'll probably just keep them so that he can keep you all out of the way."

"So what's he planning?" Superman asked.

"I don't know," Batman admitted. "So we'll just have to wait until he makes a move."

"Couldn't we see what he's up to if we went where the device is?" Flash said.

"That's what I'm going to do," Batman informed him. He got out his chair and headed for his car. "ALONE."

"Why?" Flash asked.

 **In his Head**

"If I had a day I could up with a million reasons why bring them is a BAD idea," Bruce thought.

"Yeah, stealth's not really their thing," Degust said.

"Not to mention they don't know how to function without their powers," Fear interjected.

 **In Real Life**

"Because stealth isn't you all's strong suit," Batman informed them. "And it'll be quicker if I do it alone then if I have to take a whole group. But you watch from the computer."

"How would that be helpful?" Flash asked.

"There's a camera in my cowl lenses," Batman told him. "You can watch from here to see what's happening." Batman then jumped into his car and speed off toward his tracking device.


	9. Chapter 8 Investigating

Chapter 8: Investigating

 **In his Head**

"So, when are you going to tell her?" Joy asked.

"When the time is right," Bruce responded. "The priority now is finding and stopping Ra's."

"And then what?" Anger exclaimed. "You're expecting that you and her will live long enough for you to tell her!"

"I can't tell her NOW," Bruce said. "It wouldn't be the right time."

"Okay," Joy sighed. "But make sure tell her right away when we're done. Deal?"

"Deal," Bruce agreed.

 **In Real Life**

Batman was in an air duct. He was took a device and hacked into the cameras of Ra's new place. He saw that they were working on something but he could not tell what. It was some sort of large generator and near it were six large circular containers.

 **In his Head**

"Now we know what Ra's wanted with their powers," Bruce informed them. "He's going to use them to power his generator."

"We should leave now before we're found," Fear said.

"If we leave now we'll never know what he's building," Bruce explained. "Once we know what he's planning we can work to stop it."

"So we'll listen in ninja style?!" Joy asked excitedly.

"Exactly," Bruce responded.

 **In Real Life**

Batman got out of the air duct and hid in the shadows as Ra's enter the room. He was talking to Ubu.

"Is it ready, Ubu?" Ra's asked.

"Almost, master," Ubu replied. "Should we add extra guards around the place?"

"No," Ra's told him. "The detective is either dead or lost. He won't be able to find our location or the machine." Ubu then notice something.

"Master, what is that inside your sleeve?" Ubu asked.

 **In his Head**

"I believe that's our cue to leave," Fear said.

"Definitely," Bruce responded.

 **In Real Life**

Batman didn't wait around for the next thing. He quickly got into the air duct and found his way to his plane. He was flying in the air when he saw other planes accompanying him.

 **In his Head**

"Not one word, Fear," Degust told him. "Not ONE word."


	10. Chapter 9 The Amazon

Chapter 9: The Amazon

 **In his Head**

"What's the chance they're not gonna shot at us?" Joy asked.

"None," Bruce responded. Fear opened his mouth. "FEAR, unless you're going to suggest something helpful, KEEP, YOUR MOUTH, SHUT."

 **In Real Life**

Batman was getting shot at by several planes. He managed to maneuver past some of them and fire back but he KNEW he was going to go down soon. Then he was hit on one of his wings and he was going to crash in the woods below.

 **In his Head**

"AGAIN!" Anger exclaimed.

"What do you mean, 'again'?" Joy asked.

"This is the FOURTH time this MONTH that our plane has been wrecked!" Anger exclaimed. "And not to mention the MILLIONTH time we've crashed our plane since joining the League. I'm REALLY tired of replacing these things."

"Agreed, Anger," Bruce said. "Agreed."

 **In Real Life**

Batman hit the eject button and he shot out of the plane. He then glided down into the forest below. He touched the ground and looked around.

 **In his Head**

"What do we do now?" Fear asked.

"We find water," Bruce said.

"Why?" Joy asked. "We're not thirst."

"We find water and follow it upstream we can reach a town," Bruce explained.

"And then we do what, exactly?" Degust asked. "We'd still be stuck in the middle of nowhere."

"We can get a signal to call the back-up Batwing here once we get to a clearer area," Bruce said. "But we can't do it here. There're too many trees and they're blocking the signal."

"Where are we again?" Fear asked.

"We're in a forest in the middle of nowhere," Degust answered. "Daah."

"Actually we're in the Amazon Rainforest," Bruce informed her.

"Oh, joy," Degust said sarcastically. "This is gonna be SO fun."

"Well, there are deadly piranhas and snakes and…" Fear said.

"FEAR, what did we agree on?" Bruce asked.

"If I don't have something usually to say I'm to keep my month shut," Fear responded.

"So be QUIET," Bruce told him.

"Hey, look there's the Amazon River!" Joy exclaimed. "Village, here we come!"


	11. Chapter 10 Forced to Go to Bed

Chapter 10: Forced to Go to Bed

 **In Real Life**

Batman followed the river downstream and eventually he made it to a clearing. He then sent a transmission for the Batwing to go to his location.

 **In His Head**

"What did I tell ya?" Bruce said to Fear.

"Told you we'd make it out!" Joy exclaimed. She hugged the emotion nearest to her and it was Anger. He then slid out of her grasp.

"Okay, okay, no need to get all excided about it," Anger said plainly.

 **In Real Life**

It took a few minutes but the Batwing soon touched the ground. Batman went inside and flew home. He reached the Batcave after about two hours of flying. It was late at night when he got back Gotham and all of the leaguers had gone to bed, well almost all of them. Once Batman got out of his plane he was hugged and then slapped in the face by Diana.

"How could let us worry about you like that?" Diana demanded. "You didn't even call! We thought you were dead!"

"Good to see you too," Batman said sarcastically.

"I'm serious, Bruce," Diana said sternly. "You can't just go off the radar like that! I-We were worried sick! You can't just disappear like that. Okay?"

"Okay," Batman responded. Diana then hugged him again.

"Just don't do that again, okay?" she said.

"Alright," Batman responded.

 **In His Head**

"This is getting awkward," Bruce said.

"And annoying," Anger interjected. "She's worse than Alfred."

"That's because all Alfred does is stand there and glare," Bruce responded. "Then he gives some criticism but he never slapped me."

"And he never gets pretty close yelling either," Anger said.

 **In Real Life**

She broke the hug.

"Find anything?" Diana asked.

"I tell you tomorrow along with everyone else," Batman told her. "Bright and early."

"How early?" Diana asked.

"Six," Batman answered. He turned to go toward the computer but Diana blocked his path. "Not gonna let me go to work, are you?"

"If we're getting up at six then you'll need your rest," Diana told him. "You're going to bed RIGHT NOW."

"And if I say no?" Batman asked.

"Then I'll drag you," Diana responded.

"Good luck with that," Batman replied.

"I may not have my super strength but I have my ways," Diana told him. She then pinched a nerve in his neck and it knocked him out.

He awoke the next morning to find himself in his bed without his cowl on. He sat up and saw that he was still in his uniform. He sighed.

 **In His Head**

"Worse than Alfred?" Anger asked.

"She's definitely worse than Alfred," Bruce responded.


	12. Chapter 11 The Beginning of the End

Chapter 11: The Beginning of the End

 **In Real Life**

Bruce changed into a pair of jeans and a gray turtleneck and headed downstairs where he found the others waiting in the dining room.

"You're up late," Clark observed.

 **In his Mind**

"Blame the princess," Bruce said. "She didn't set my alarm clock when she knocked me out."

"Though if she didn't we would have been in the cave," Joy admitted.

"So?" Bruce asked.

"It kinda gloomy and depressing," Joy said. "Not mention it's so dull. I much rather sleep then stay down there for a few hours. Besides we need sleep."

 **In Real Life**

"So what was that big machine at Ra's place?" Wally asked.

"It's a generator that's being fueled by your powers," Bruce informed him. He pulled something out of his pocket and placed it on the table. It then turned on and revealed the generator's schematics.

"How'd you get this?" John asked.

"It's from the camera in my cowl," Bruce explained. "I transferred it to this device on my way home."

"What is it suppose to do?" Clark asked. "Is it some kind of doomsday machine?"

"Actually it looks like some sort of weather machine," John admitted. "But why would he need that much power for a weather machine?"

"Maybe he's trying to throw the world into chaos with hurricanes," Wally suggested.

"Where'd you get that idea?" Shayera asked. Wally pointed to the TV.

"This is Viki Vale reporting from Gotham's Weather Center where reports are coming that massive storms are mysteriously appearing in Gotham. Sir, do you have a comment on this?" There was a scientist right beside her.

"It doesn't make sense!" he told her. "We weren't scheduled for storms today or anytime this week and it's looking to be a level 5 and will most likely get worse as the hours progress."

"We're getting reports that similar storms are appearing around the world," Viky said to the camera. "In London, Washington DC, Beijing, San Francesco, Paris and many more cities around the world."

"Well, that explains what the generator is suppose to do," Shayera said aloud.

"But how are these storms going to accomplish anything?" Diana asked. "They seem pretty mild."

"Yeah, but that's what hurricanes start out as but then they go crazy and do massive damage and can create chaos," Clark began. "With all of the power he has from us he'll be able to signal out several large hurricanes."

"And it'll give Ra's the opportunity he needs to wipe out a lot of population," John finished.

"So how are we supposed to stop it?" Wally asked.

"We send teams to the generators around the world," Bruce began. "All of those storms can't be coming from that one in Amazon."

"I'll call Kara. She could take one of the generators," Clark added.

"But where are they located?" Diana asked. "We need to know that first."

"And how many?" Wally added. "They could have divided the power of our powers up to power more those things."

"Where ever they are there will be a large energy signature surrounding them," Jonn' said. "I'll go down to the Batcave computer and see where they are. That will give us location and tell us how many there are."

"You should call anyone you can to take those generators out," Bruce told them. "Each generator will be guarded and I doubt we have much time before Ra's kicks them into full power."

"What about me?" a boy asked. Bruce saw coming down the stair was Timothy or Tim Drake. "I'm not just staying here and watching."

"You're coming with me," Bruce told him.

Bruce, Tim and Jonn' went down into the cave as the others made calls. Bruce logged onto the computer and gave Jonn' the controls.

"There are the large energy signatures," Jonn' said. They were looking at a world map with several red dots.

"It looks like the largest one is the Amazon," Bruce pointed out. "I'll take Tim and a few others and head there."

"Bruce." Diana was coming down the Batcave stairs. "What are we suppose to do while you and everyone are out."

"You and everyone else will just have to wait until we destroy the canisters. Then you all will have your powers back and you can help with crowd control," Bruce said as he headed for his costume vault.

"And what are we suppose to do in the mean time?" Diana asked. Bruce turned around to see him face to face with her.

 **In his Head**

"Nothing, you're going to do nothing," Bruce said.

"Yeah, because…" Fear began.

"Because they can't fight without their powers," Bruce interjected.

"But they're not just gonna stay there and do nothing," Anger said. "It's not in their nature. Even if we told them no they'd STILL go."

"But they can't fight without their powers," Fear reminded him. "They'd only be in the way."

"Wait, does Green Lantern's ring have charger?" Joy asked.

"Yes it does and your point is?" Degust answered with a bit of snob.

"John can take a few of them to go with him to charge his ring," Bruce realized. "It'll keep them busy and it'll provide us with back-up if need be. It'll kill two birds with one stone."

"Great! See, I come up with good ideas too, Bruce!" Joy exclaimed.

"Don't push it Joy," Bruce said.

 **In Real Life**

"A few of you can go with John to charge his ring," Bruce told her. "He might need some back-up. And Clark might be able to recharge some of his power while he's out in the sun."

"I'll let the others know," Jonn' told him. Jonn' then headed upstairs and exited the cave.

"I wasn't just referring to them," Diana informed him. "I'm going with you."

 **In his Head**

"WHAT?!" Fear exclaimed. "This has bad idea written ALL over it!"

"But she gonna go with or without our permission," Bruce said. "It's just in her nature."

"For once I have to agree with Fear," Anger interjected. "She can't fight without her powers. And she'll only get in the way."

"She might. But she's still a very capable warrior," Joy informed them. "I don't like this either but it's not like we're gonna have a say in this."

 **In Real Life**

"I'm gonna go and get my uniform on," Tim said. He then took his uniform and headed to a more private area to change. A few seconds of silence passed.

"I'm asking for permission," Diana stated.

"Figures," Bruce muttered under his breath. "You sure about this?"

"Positive," Diana said.

"Then grab an old suit and let's go," Bruce responded. He took his suit out of the vault and he put it on in private. He headed toward the Batjet and waited for Diana and Tim.

 **In his Head**

"Maybe she forgot to come," Fear said.

"Unlikely," Bruce told him.

"Again, why are we doing this?" Fear asked.

"Because she going to come with or without my permission and it's better if she goes with me incase of a predicament," Bruce informed him.

"But why don't we just leave her behind?" Degust asked.

"You want to deal with an angry Amazon when we get back?" Bruce asked.

"Um, no," Degust admitted.

"Then we're not doing that," Bruce told him.

 **In Real Life**

Batman saw Diana after a few minutes of waiting. She was wearing one of Barbara's old Batgirl outfits. It still had all the same features as the one she was using but this one was too big for her so it fit Diana perfectly. She was talking with Robin about something and they both were smiling and giggling. Batman cracked a semi-smile.

"Ready?" Batman asked them.

"Defiantly," Diana assured him.

They jumped into the plane and Batman quickly got the plane off the ground. He then hit the comm. button on his dashboard.

"Barbara, do you read me?" Batman asked.

"I read you," Barbara responded. "Bruce what's going on?"

"I'll explain later right now you need to get your uniform on," Batman told her. "Then meet me at the top of the GCPD building."

"Okay I'll see you in a few," Barbara responded. "Batgirl out."


	13. Chapter 12 Family Trip

Chapter 12: Family Trip

 **In Real Life**

Batman picked Batgirl and Nightwing up from the top of the GCPD building, he had called Nightwing after he had called Barbara. They all board the Batwing and headed for the Amazon jungle.

"Who are you?" Nightwing asked the black haired crime fighter. She removed her cowl.

"Dick it's me," Diana said with a smile.

"Diana, it's good to see you again," Nightwing responded. He shook her hand and gave her a hug with his arm.

"Wonder Woman?" Batgirl's eyes widened. She turned to Nightwing. "You know Wonder Woman?"

"Yeah, I meet her when the Justice League and the Teen Titans teamed-up," Nightwing explained.

"You must be Barbara," Diana said to Batgirl. She held her hand out to shake it. "It's a pleasure to finally met both Batgirl and Oracle." Batgirl shook her hand.

"Well, I WAS Oracle," Batgirl explained. "It's been some time. Anyways, it's great to finally meet you. I'm kind of a fan."

"Yeah, she even has a Wonder Woman costume," Robin informed Diana.

"TIM!" Batgirl exclaimed.

 **In His Head**

"Great, they're going into sibling fights," Anger muttered sarcastically. Joy didn't care; she was laughing.

"Yeah, they get into those," Bruce said then he chuckled. "They can be quite amusing though."

"Or just plain ANNOYING," Degust added.

"Degust, quite killing the mood," Joy instructed her.

 **In Real Life**

Batman gave a semi-smile as Batgirl and Robin engaged into sibling warfare. He remembered when it use to be Dick fighting with Barbara with these kind of things.

"Now, guys, let's not fight here," Nightwing butted in. He then turned to Batgirl. "Just out of curiosity, did you home-make it?" Batgirl snorted at him.

"Like how you home made that Superman costume?" Batgirl responded.

"Oooohhhhh!" Robin exclaimed. "Burn!"

"Yeah, but it wasn't half as bad as Tim's homemade Flash suit," Nightwing informed Batgirl.

"How did… How did you find out?!" Robin demanded. They continued their harmlessly argue.

"Do I even want to know what that's about?" Diana asked as she sat next to Batman.

"It's called a sibling rivalry," Batman informed her. "They don't do this a lot but when it comes to personal stuff they get into it occasionally."

"It's quite funny," Diana responded.

"Yeah," Batman admitted. He gave a semi-smile. "It usually is. If you think this is funny you should have heard the fights Dick and Barbara would get into when they were younger. Some times it seemed that they could have gone on all night." Diana smiled at that and Bruce gave a more genuine smile.

 **In His Head**

"How does she do that?!" Fear exclaimed.

"Do what?" Bruce asked.

"Make us smile and stuff?!" Fear explained. "And she does it without even having to bat an eyelash."

"I don't know, but I like it," Joy admitted.

"I don't like it," Fear said.

"Of course you don't," Bruce sighed.

 **In Real Life**

"Are you three done?" Batman asked the other three.

"Yes, sorry about that," Robin said.

"It's alright. Now get ready, we'll be there soon," Batman told them.


	14. Chapter 13 Arrived

Chapter 13: Arrived

 **In Real Life**

They were hovering over Ra's base in the Amazon rainforest. Everyone had their suits on and weapons ready.

"Okay you all know you're assignments, correct?" Batman asked. Nightwing was at the controls while Batman was near the where the jet's ramp would come out.

"Yeah, I drop you and Robin off here and then fly Batgirl and Diana over to the generator area and then I put the plane into auto-pilot and join the girls in de-powering the generators," Nightwing said. Nightwing then stopped over the control room area. "Alrighty, good luck. I'm opening the ramp now." Nightwing pushed a button causing the Batwing's ramp to open. Then Batman and Robin jumped off of the ramp. They dived down through the air and then after about fifty five feet later they extended their arms and glided down using their capes.

They then gracefully landed onto the complex. They then found an old grate hatch, removed it and Robin went inside. Batman placed the grate cover back over as Robin made his way down. He put his hand to his left ear.

"Batman to Diana, do you read me?" Batman asked. There was a few seconds pause.

"Yeah, I read you," Diana sighed.

"Are you near the generator area?" Batman asked.

"Me and Batgirl just landed on top," Diana informed him. "We're about to head inside now."

"Okay, just be careful," Batman responded.

"Aren't I always?" Diana said. Batman smirked.

"I don't know. There was that one time in Kasnia when Vandel Savage incapacitated you because you weren't paying attention," Batman responded. "Or the time when Mongol knocked you out because you weren't aware of your surroundings. Or…"

"Those were special cases. And you know it," Diana responded slowly with a tad bit of anger. His smirk changed into a smile. He knew it was mean but part of him loved making her mad. "Besides Mongol didn't knock me out. I played possum."

"If that's what you want to call it. I'll see you later, Princess," Batman said.

"Later, Bruce," Diana responded. "Diana Out." Batman's arm went back to his side as he headed for his destination, the main office building.

 **In His Mind**

"So what's the plan again?" Degust asked.

"You would know if you didn't take so many naps," Bruce pointed out.

"Why do you take so many naps anyways?" Joy asked.

"Because I can," Degust answered. "And I'm almost never used, so there is really no point in me being here. But I can't leave because our sleeping quarters don't open until bed time." Then the door to her quarters opened on the right side.

"They're open now. You may now go to bed," Bruce said.

"Well, I'm off to bed then, later." She then went inside and door closed behind her.

"Why don't I get nap breaks?!" Anger exclaimed.

"Because you're used more then her," Bruce answered. "Now can we PLEASE get back to the matter at hand? So does anyone actually know the plan?"

"Ohh, ohh, ohh, I do! I do!" Joy exclaimed as she jumped up and down with her hand in the air.

"Yes, Joy," Bruce sighed. Joy stopped jumping and put her hands down.

"We're going to the main office building to distract Ra's so that Robin can shut down the control panel that control the storming and so that the girls and Nightwing can de-power the generators." There was a pause.

"Thank you, Joy," Bruce said.

"Anytime," Joy replied.

"Nice to know that SOMEBODY pays attention," Bruce stated.

"But you told me not to talk," Fear said.

"And you're still not suppose to talk," Bruce reminded him. "We don't have time for fear and doubts now."

"When do we ever?" Anger muttered.

"So what happens when we destroy the generators?" Joy asked. "Do the powers, just, fly back to the original owner?" Bruce sighed over the speakers.

"No, that's why the others are coming here," Bruce told her. "They're going to absorb their powers and then destroy the generators. All the girls and Nightwing are doing is making sure that the generators are powered down so that no more of it is used before the others get here."

"Oh, that makes WAY more sense," Joy admitted.

"How did you miss that?" Anger asked. "Even **I** didn't miss that."

"Well…I kinda got lost after that," Joy confessed. "And slightly bored." Bruce sighed heavily.

"And you wonder why I don't use you much," Bruce muttered.

 **In Real Life**

Batman had been running over the roof of the complex to find the main office. He then found that he had reached his destination.

 **P.S Sorry that updates for this story have been short but I'm trying to find good stopping points so that it doesn't drag out and become too long and/or boring. I hope this one was long enough for satisfaction.**

 **Sorry I haven't updated my stories in general but I've had writer's block and lots school stuff. Mostly writer's block though.**


	15. Chapter 14 Grenades

Chapter 14: Grenades

 **In Real Life**

Batman opened the window on the right side of the main office building. He slipped through and found himself in a tidy, dark room. The only mess in the room was on the desk as there were several pieces of paper scattered all over it. There was one large one laid over all of the others. Batman took out his flashlight and shown it on the desk.

 **In His Mind**

"Shouldn't we be distracting Ra's?" Joy asked. "That IS the plan right?"

"Yes, I'm just looking to see if there's anything here that might help the others," Bruce explained.

 **In Real Life**

He then picked up the large paper that had been spread all over the desk. He then noticed that it was a blueprint.

 **In His Mind**

"Are those the blueprints for the generator?" Joy asked.

"Obviously!" Anger shouted sarcastically.

"You don't have to be mean about it," Sadness said.

"According to the blueprints, it looks like once the power is gone it can't be drawn back out," Bruce pointed out.

"What?" Joy asked. Bruce did a face-palm and he made his hand slide down his face before his hand left his face.

"It means once they've used all of their powers' energy its gone FOR GOOD," Bruce said slowly and angrily.

"Ooooohh! Okay!" Joy responded. "Well, then let's hope they're using Green Lantern and Superman's powers' energy. Since Lantern's ring can recharge and Superman takes his energy from the sun."

"Let's hope so," Bruce stated.

 **In Real Life**

Batman put down the blueprint and he walked over the file cabinets. He smirked as he reached into his belt.

 **In His Mind**

"Wait, WHY ARE WE REACHING FOR GRANADES!?" Fear exclaimed. He was quivering, shaking, and then fainted onto the floor. Bruce sighed.

"We're not, not yet at least," Bruce informed him. "I'm getting the explosive gel so I can burn up the papers. THEN once we're out of the building we're going to throw a grenade in and blow it up."

"You know Fear you really shouldn't worry so much," Joy told him.

"But it's my job," Fear said while still on the floor.

"He has a point, Joy, it IS his job to worry," Sadness reminded her. "Just like it's my job to cry and sob."

"And it's my job to be HAPPY!" Joy exclaimed. Then they heard a banging noise.

"Will you guys keep it down out there!?" Degust yelled from her quarters. "I'm trying to sleep."

"Make us, Degust!" Anger shouted back. Degust's door slid open.

"Oh, it's on!" Degust exclaimed. She then charged at Anger and they both fell to the ground. They began to wrestle and pull punches. Joy was trying to get them to separate, Fear was running in circles while screaming, he had bottled up WAY too much of his anxiety, and Sadness was just standing with Bruce. This last for a minute or two.

"I'm starting to think they like doing this," Sadness said to Bruce.

"Me too," Bruce admitted. He then starred at the chaos. "QUIET!" They all stopped making noise. "CHIDREN. I work with CHILDREN, even in my own head."

"Who are you…" Anger began as he started to march toward Bruce. Bruce held up his hand and Anger stopped marching.

"Degust, go back to your room," Bruce ordered. "Anger, take a bath and don't come out till I say so. Fear, go sit in the back corner. Joy, you're fine. You stay with me." They did as they were told even Anger, though he kept muttering things as he went to his punishment. He HATED water. Bruce sighed.

"Now back to business," Bruce said. "This SHOULD get rid of all those documents."

 **In Real Life**

Batman pulled out his explosive gel and sprayed it onto the five file cabinets. He then sprayed it onto the blueprints. He headed near the window and then detonated it. He then took a grenade out, pulled out its pin, and then jumped out through the hole he had created when he destroyed the file cabinets. He then glided down to the nearest building as the place exploded.

 **In His Mind**

"THAT should get his attention," Bruce said.

 **In Real Life**

"Batman to Diana, have you de-powered the generators, yet?" Batman asked.

"Yes, we did it a few minutes ago," Diana informed him. "And the rest of the leaguers are on their way. And do you know what that explosion a minute ago was?"

"I just blew up the main office," Batman said. "It had all the blueprints and plans for the generators in it. He won't be able to build any more after this is over."

"Have you checked in with Robin, yet?" Diana asked.

"No, I'll do that as soon as I'm done talking with you," Batman informed her. "Batman out." He then began jumping across rooftops towards the weapons' room. "Batman to Robin, come in. Do you read me?"

"I read you," Robin stated.

"How are you doing with the controls?" Batman asked.

"I've managed to get inside the control room thanks to your distraction," Robin responded. "Security was WAY too tight before hand. Just give me a second. Got it! I'm in."

"Can you shut down the storms everywhere else?" Batman asked.

"Yes, but it'll take WAY too long," Robin explained. "They'll be back before I'm even close to being done." Batman had arrived on the roof of the weapons' room. He pulled out a grenade, pulled out the pin, and threw it inside. He then grappled off to another rooftop. It then blew up and destroyed that building and damaged a few of the surrounding ones.

"That should buy some more time," Batman said. "Can you hack into the cameras from there?"

"Yes," Robin responded.

"Do you know where Ra's is?" Batman asked.

"According to the cameras he's heading towards the generators," Robin informed him.

"Thanks, I'll stall them as long as I can. Batman out." He then started heading towards the generators. "Batman to Diana. Ra's and some his assassins are heading towards your position. Are any of the leaguers there yet?"

"No, but I just contacted Shayera, She said they'll be here soon," Diana informed him.

"Then hold the fort till they can get there and get their powers back," Batman told her. "Batman out."

 **In His Mind**

"Well let's go get him!" Joy exclaimed.

"You know you don't have to exclaim every thing we do, right?" Bruce asked.

"I know, but I enjoy it," Joy responded.

"No kidding," Bruce muttered sarcastically.

"Can I come out of the corner now?" Fear asked.

"No!" Bruce told him.


	16. Chapter 15 The Generator Building

Chapter 15: The Generator Building

 **In Real Life**

Batman jumped across the rooftops as he headed for the others' position. He arrived there in about two minutes. He saw Ra's, Ubu and the assassins. The assassins were circling around the building.

"Diana. Diana. Diana!" Batman said into his comm.

 **In His Head**

"Uh, oh," Joy said.

"This bad, this bad, this is very bad," Fear said as he began to shiver.

"Wait, when did you leave your corner?" Joy asked.

"And why?" Bruce demanded. "I didn't you that you could."

"But it's so cold back there," Fear said fearfully. "And I thought that it would be a good time to come out."

"Well, you thought wrong," Bruce told him. "Back to the corner."

"But…" Fear started.

"NOW," Bruce ordered. Fear obeyed and went back to his corner. "Why isn't she answering?"

 **In Real Life**

"Nightwing, come in," Batman said. "Nightwing. Nightwing! Dick, this is NOT funny!" He then jumped off of the building he was standing on and grabbed the building's roof's edge.

"Relax, I'm here," Nightwing said into his comm. "What is it?" Batman pulled himself up.

"Is Diana with you?" Batman asked. "I called her and she didn't answer."

"Yeah, she's with the other Leaguers in the other room. They're trying to identify which storage tank has whose powers," Nightwing explained. "Why were calling her?"

"Just giving you all a heads up," Batman said. "Ra's and his assassins are right outside your door."

"Thanks, where are you?" Nightwing asked. A few of the assassins that had been circling Ra's were ramming into the front door simultaneously.

"I'm onto of the building you're in," Batman informed him. "I'm coming in now. Batman out." Batman scanned the roof as he looked for a way in. Eventually he found a sunroof. He opened a hatch and he then jumped through it and landed onto the floor. He saw a green light in a few yards away.

 **In His Head**

"You think it's Green Lantern?" Sadness asked.

"Has to be," Bruce answered.

"Then that means he's gotten his ring charged!" Joy exclaimed. "This is great. One down, five to go."

"Hopefully four to go," Bruce said. "Clark should have at least gotten some of his powers back from exposure to the sun on the journey."

 **In Real Life**

Batman turned off his flashlight and headed towards the light.

"So which container has whose powers?" Hawkgirl asked. "We still don't know that."

"I've scan the containers. I'm pretty sure this one has Flash's, the one behind us is yours, the one there (he pointed to the left) is Jonn's, the one there (he pointed to the right) has Diana's and it looks like the one they're using to power the generator now are Superman's," Green Lantern explained. Batman was hiding in the shadows on the group's left.

"What happened to yours?" Flash asked.

"Probably is one they used to power the generators first," Batman said. He stepped out of the shadows and Green Lantern shined his ring's light on Batman. It blinded Batman slightly until Lantern toned down the brightness.

"You know there's a thing called a door," Superman said. Batman smirked.

 **In His Head**

"But where's the fun in that?" Joy asked. "It's more fun to spook you guys."

"Can't argue with that statement," Bruce said with a smiled.

 **In Real Life**

Then there was a whirling noise and then the place was silent.

"What was that?" Flash asked.

"Looks Robin shut down the generator," Batman figured.

"Anything else we should know?" Lantern asked.

"There are assassins outside of the building," Batman stated. "So you might want to hurry this up."

"Good idea," Flash agreed.

"Superman, do you have your powers?" Batman asked.

"Some," Superman responded. "But I can recharge in the sun later." Each leaguer went to their container. Green Lantern cut a small hole into their storage tanks; it was only big enough for their hand. They put their hand inside of it and felt electricity run through their bodies and a serge of power. They screamed in pain and then from a side door came a large group of assassins.

 **In His Head**

"Do you think they got…" Joy started.

"No, the assassins split up and went into groups and circled the building remember?" Bruce said.

"Yeah, but we don't know exactly where they are," Sadness pointed out. "They could be knocked out or dead. We don't know. We don't even know where in this building they are. Or where Robin is in this place."

"Anger! You can come out of the tub now," Bruce told him.

"Yah!" Anger exclaimed. He then walked back into the room from the bathroom. He was dripping wet even his clothes. He walked over to the others. "Now let's kick some assassin butt."

 **Note: I envision the emotions as they are in the movie in regard to voice and outfits. If that helps with any confusion anyone might have. Almost done with the story!**


	17. Chapter 16 The End of a Threat

Chapter 16: The End of a Threat

 **In Real Life**

Batman, Green Lantern, Superman fought the assassins while the other leaguers were occupied. The number of assassins kept increasing as they kept pouring into the room. Then Ra's came in with Ubu and Taila in tow. Batman spotted Ra's through the maze of black. Batman pushed through them and made his way to Ra's as Superman and Green Lantern dealt with the others. Batman was face to face with Ra's. Ubu and Taila made a fighting stance at him but Ra's held up his hand and motioned for them to leave him.

"It's over Ra's," Batman stated. "You've lost."

"You always sound so determined, detective," Ra's told him. "But you should know me well enough to know that I always have a back-up plan. Robin may have shut down the generator but I'm not done yet." Ra's pulled out his sword. "I still have the ones all over the world. This one is just the power source for the others. The other ones will ripe the world apart. Then I will be able to re-shape the world."

"No you won't," Batman responded.

"We could've done it together, detective," Ra's started. "But if you are not my ally then you are my enemy." Ra's raised his sword to strike at Batman's head. Batman raised his arms and the sword got caught in his gauntlets' spikes. He then moved the sword to his left and then slid the sword off of his gauntlets. They continued to fight with Batman on defense mostly since he didn't have a sword. Batman continued to block the sword with his gauntlets' spikes. It went on for a good minute or two.

 **In His Head**

"Well, he's doing better," Joy said nervously.

"Or he was holding back earlier," Bruce stated. "He probably wanted me to win that fight."

"Okay, that makes sense," Joy said still nervous.

"Doesn't change the fact that he's swinging a razor sharp SWORD AT US!" Fear exclaimed.

"Fear! How many times do I have to tell you to SHUT-UP?!" Bruce yelled. "STAY IN YOUR CORNER!" Fear was trembling and the other emotions were too.

"Yes, sir," Fear said in a squeaky voice. He obeyed and stayed in his corner.

 **In Real Life**

Meanwhile, Batman was fighting Ra's. They were evenly matched so it continued on for a long time. Then there was an explosion from behind Batman. It made both men pause for a second then Batman knocked Ra's to the ground and knocked him out. He put his hand to his comm.

"Diana, what's going on?" Batman asked. "Diana!" He turned around to see an escalating fire. Batman then noticed that the Leaguers were coming out of the building. Each one was carrying at least one or two assassins while Lantern had several in his bubble.

"Is that all of them?" Batman asked Green Lantern.

"Looks like it," Lantern said.

 **In His Head**

"Wait, where are the kids?" Bruce asked. "Did any of you see them?" They shook their heads. Bruce began to sweat with fear.

 **In Real Life**

"Have any of you seen Nightwing, Batgirl or Robin?" Batman asked them.

"No," Lantern stated. The others shook their heads. Batman's hand rushed up to his comm.

"Nightwing, can you hear me?" Batman asked. "Nightwing! (silence) Batgirl, Batgirl come in! (silence) Robin! Robin! Where are you?" All he got was silence. He then looked at the building and ran inside.

"Batman!" Superman exclaimed. He ran inside and ran into a side room what was next to the power containers. He looked through the rumble and then he found Batgirl coughing and trying to lift a large piece of wood.

"Barbara!" Batman yelled. Batgirl looked at him. He noticed that the thing underneath the piece of wood she was trying to lift was Nightwing. He ran to her. "Barbara! Get out of here! I'll get Dick! See if you can find Robin outside!" Batgirl hesitated. "Go!" Batgirl nodded and ran to the outside. Batman lifted the large piece and picked up Nightwing. He ran out of building while carrying Nightwing in his arms. He made it out right before the thing completely exploded. Batman looked to Batgirl.

"Did you…" Batman began.

"I did," Batgirl responded. Robin then walked out from behind her.

"I was in the control room but after I blew up the place I lost my COM link," Robin explained. "Sorry to spook you guys."

"You're alright, that's all that matters," Batman told him. Superman came up to meet him. He was about to say something when he noticed Nightwing. "He needs medical attention."

"I'll take him to the cave," Superman responded. Superman held out his arms and took Nightwing out of Batman's. Superman then flew off toward the cave.

 **In His Head**

"This is why…" Fear began.

"For the last time…SHUT-UP!" Bruce yelled. It silenced them. "Not now. Not now."

 **In Real Life**

Batman watched Superman until he had faded into the distance. Batman sighed.


	18. Chapter 17 At the Cave

Chapter 17: At the Cave

 **In Real Life**

Batman had found the Batwing after about two minutes. He, Batgirl, and Robin loaded in and took off toward the cave. It was mostly a silent trip with Batgirl and Robin talking occasionally. Batman stayed quiet the whole time. He was worried about Dick. After a long time they landed in the cave. Batman ran to the main area where the medical area was. The other two followed him.

When they arrived they saw Nightwing on the bed, without his mask on, with Superman leaning over him and Alfred tending to him. They all walked over to him and Batman sat down in a chair to the right of the bed and took off his cowl.

"How is he?" Bruce asked Alfred.

"Not too bad," Alfred informed him. "But he'll be out for a little while."

"Thank you," Bruce responded. Alfred nodded and then left the two of them alone. Bruce then took Dick's hand and squeezed it.

 **In His Head**

"I should have been there," Bruce said.

"Bruce, there's nothing we could have done," Joy responded. "So don't even go there. We couldn't have known."

"I should've," Bruce stated. "I should have been there and I wasn't."

"Well, what's done is done," Anger informed him. "Time to move onto the next thing."

"But what if he doesn't wake-up?" Fear said. He had come out of his corner but this time Bruce didn't yell at him.

"He wasn't hurt too badly," Joy reminded him. "He'll shake it off."

"And then he'll be back to his annoying old self," Anger responded. Bruce smiled at that. He had missed Dick's enthusiasm and joyful spirit even though it angered him at times.

 **In Real Life**

"What happened?" Bruce asked Superman.

"We…We don't really know," Superman began. "Once the others absorbed their powers, chaos erupted. They joined the fight and then while fighting an assassin shot the power box. It set off an explosion and then we rushed to get all of the assassins out. I'm sorry. We…"

"You didn't know," Bruce responded. There was some silence for a few minutes.

"I'm gonna go and see how the others are," Superman said. He then flew off and out of the cave.

"I'm gonna head home," Batgirl said after a minute or two. "Tell me when he wakes up." Bruce nodded. Batgirl then went onto her motorcycle and headed out of the cave.

"You should head to bed," Bruce said to Robin. "So you'll have some energy for patrol tonight." Robin nodded. He then ran off to change and to take a nap. Batman was left alone with his thoughts. He then heard a swish of wind.

 **In His Head**

"Not now," Anger complained. "If it's Superman I'm gonna…."

"No, he was heading off to see the others," Bruce informed him. "And they're probably still at the complex."

"Maybe it's Diana," Joy suggested.

"Let's hope so," Bruce said. "Cause I really DON'T want to see Kent right now."

 **In Real Life**

Sure enough, it was Diana. She landed right a few feet behind him. She waited for a few moments before speaking.

"How is he?" Diana asked.

"He should be fine," Bruce responded. "Alfred said he'll recover soon." Diana sighed.

"Good," Diana said. She paused for a moment. "So what is it you wanted to tell me?"

"What?" Bruce asked.

"Before all of this happened," Diana reminded him. "You wanted to tell me something before the alarm sounded. What was it?"

"You have a good memory," Bruce responded.

"For certain things," Diana added. "You're avoiding the question. What was it you wanted to ask me?"

 **In His Head**

"Say nothing," Fear said.

"No we're going tell her," Joy stated.

"We are not," Fear responded.

"Oh, no. Not again!" Anger muttered.

"No, not again," Bruce muttered back. "Both of you stop." They stopped their bickering. He sighed. "Fear, you're being irrational but so are you Joy." He sighed again. "I don't know what to do. I don't know what to do."

 **In Real Life**

"I…I," Bruce began. "It doesn't matter." Diana's face lit up in surprise briefly and then disappointment. She should have known.

"I see," Diana responded half-heartily. "Good-bye Bruce." She turned to leave.

 **In His Head**

"No, no, no, no!" Joy screamed. "Not again. DON'T YOU DARE. Bruce you can't push her away again."

"What do you want me to do?" Bruce asked.

"LET HER IN," Joy exclaimed. "Like what we agreed on earlier. Please, Bruce. You can't do this again."

 **In Real Life**

"Wait," Bruce said as he turned to face her. She stopped and turned around to face him. She was still on the ground. "I…."

 **In His Head**

"Say it, Bruce," Joy demanded. "Say it!"

 **In Real Life**

"I had been wondering if you would…," Bruce said. "Go out on a date with me." Diana starred at him in surprise. She walked toward him.

"Really?" Diana asked.

"Really," Bruce responded. "Do you have an answer?" There was some silence.

 **In His Head**

"I knew it," Bruce said. "I waited too long. I should have kept my mouth shut." Fear was about to say something but then real world Diana interrupted him.

 **In Real Life**

"Yes," Diana said. "I would love to go on a date with you."

"Well, it's about time you asked," Nightwing said from his bed. They turned to look at him.

 **In His Head**

"He was up the whole time wasn't he?" Bruce said as more of a statement than a question.

"Probably," Anger responded.

"She said yes! She said yes!" Joy exclaimed. She was onto of the world right now. Bruce smirked at her. She had been yelling that since she had said yes.

"Okay, Joy, you need to calm down," Bruce said smiling.

 **In Real Life**

"You were up the whole time weren't you?" Bruce asked him.

"May-be," Nightwing responded. "It was cute seeing you flustered though." Bruce felt his anger rise a bit.

"You better call Barbara," Bruce told him. "Just to tell her that you're awake."

"Okay, I was going to anyways," Nightwing responded. He then put his hand to his comm. "Babs, it's me. Yes, I'm fine. Are you? Okay. See you at game night? Okay. Bye." He took his hand away from his comm. He looked at the pair. "Now if you don't mind I've got to get back to Jump City."

"To see Starfire?" Bruce stated.

"Pretty much," Nightwing replied. He then went off to his motorcycle.

"Now don't push…," Bruce started.

"Myself too far," Nightwing finished. "I know. I know." He then put on his helmet and sped off toward his girlfriend.

"So how are those two?" Diana said as she turned to face Bruce again.

"Well, they've been dating for a good several months," Bruce informed her.

"Thinking you're going to get a daughter-in-law soon?" Diana said.

"Kind of," Bruce admitted. "But I think it's a little ways off."

"So when and where?" Diana asked.

"Tomorrow night, seven, here," Bruce stated.

"See you then," Diana said with a smile. She then flew off.

 **In His Head**

"Yah Oh!" Joy exclaimed as she jumped up and down.

"When are you going to order her to calm down?" Anger asked.

"I'll let her have her moment," Bruce stated. "She needs it."


	19. Chapter 18 New Addition to Family Island

Chapter 18: A New Addition to Family Island

 **In His Head**

"Okay, Joy. That's enough," Bruce said. "You need to calm down."

"But you told Anger to let me have my moment," Joy responded.

"Yes, but that was YESTERDAY," Bruce stated. "The moment is over. So time to calm down."

"Okay," Joy pouted.

 **In Real Life**

Bruce was getting on nice casual attire for his dinner date. He was dressed in a light blue long-sleeved collared shirt and black pants. He fidgeted with a cuff of his sleeve as he came downstairs.

 **In His Head**

"Why am I nervous?" Bruce asked.

"Because you like her and you think you'll mess this up," Anger stated.

"Don't worry, we've got you back. Right, guys?" Joy said.

"No," Anger responded.

"Not helpful, Anger," Joy told him.

 **In Real Life**

The doorbell rang. Alfred ran toward the door from the kitchen. He opened the door and moved so that the person at the door could get in. It was Diana. She was dressed in a short, strapless red dress. She walked up to Bruce.

 **In His Head**

"Well, there's no turning back," Bruce stated.

"Go get her, Bruce!" Joy encouraged.

 **In Real Life**

Bruce walked toward Diana.

"Diana," he began. "I'm glad you could make it."

"Thanks for inviting me," Diana responded. There was some silence.

 **In His Head**

"Alfred, please say dinner's ready," Bruce begged in head. "This is getting awkward. I knew I shouldn't have done this."

 **In Real Life**

"Master Bruce! Dinner is ready!" Alfred yelled from the kitchen.

"Coming!" Bruce responded. They headed to the dinning room.

 **In His Head**

"Saved by the bell," Bruce stated.

 **In Real Life**

They sat down in the room and ate their dinner in silence for most of it.

"So what did you do today?" Bruce asked. Diana shrugged her shoulders.

"It was uneventful," Diana admitted. "Did my shift of monitor duty, ate lunch, worked-out. You?"

"Was stuck in meetings back to back most of the day," Bruce said. "It was very tiring."

"I don't doubt that statement," Diana responded. They continued eating.

 **In His Head**

"Now what?" Bruce asked. "Anybody have any ideas?"

"I've got none," Anger admitted. "You're on your on own?"

"I wasn't really talking to you, Anger," Bruce responded. There was some silence for about a minute. "I've got it."

 **In Real Life**

After they had finished their dinner, they put their dishes in the dishwasher. Then Bruce led Diana to an abandon ballroom.

"I believe I still owe you a dance," Bruce said with a smile. "With or without music?"

"With," Diana responded. Bruce pulled out his phone, went to his iTunes account, selected a song, and then let it play over the Bluetooth speakers in the room. The song was _Just a Kiss_ by Lady Antebellum. With that they began to dance. Their dance was a ballroom waltz and slow whenever the song was in a verse. Then the dance got a little faster whenever the song reached the chorus.

" _Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight. Just a touch of the fire burning so bright. No, I don't want to mess this thing up. I don't wanna push too far. Just a shout in the dark that you just might, be the one I've been waiting for my whole. So baby I'm alright with a kiss good-night._ "

 **In His Head**

"Yes!" Joy exclaimed. "This is perfect."

"Yes, it is Joy," Bruce admitted. "Yes it is."

 **In Real Life**

The dance ended as the song faded off and finished. Both still had a smile on their faces.

"Worth the wait?" Bruce asked.

"Yes," Diana admitted. "As were you."

 **A Year Later**

"Why am I so nervous?" Bruce asked Alfred. "I'm just asking a simple question. It's not like it's that long of question either."

"Every man is a tad bit nervous when proposing," Alfred informed Bruce. "But they go through with it and end up with a family. Your father was nervous too when he proposed. And so I believe was Master Kent."

"Yeah, from what I heard, he was stuttering the whole time," Bruce added. The doorbell ran.

"Well, I'd better get that," Alfred stated. He then left Bruce to remise in his room. He sat on his bed.

 **In His Head**

"This is a bad idea," Bruce said.

"Come on! It's just a question!" Anger exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's not hard to say will you marry me," Degust added. "Serious dude, quite acting like the Apokolips is happening."

"Yeah," Joy agreed. "We've taken down Bane. We can ask her to marry us."

"Although if she says no then…." Sadness began.

"No time to think of that Sadness," Joy said quickly. "We've got to think positive."

 **In Real Life**

Bruce walked out of his room and headed downstairs. He then went to greet Diana, who was at the door.

"No turning back now, Bruce," Bruce muttered to himself. He walked over to Diana.

"Hello, Bruce," Diana said.

"Hello Diana," Bruce responded. They then made their way to the rose garden. They walked through the garden until they reached a bench.

"This is beautiful," Diana said. "But I don't think you asked me to come here just so you could show me pretty flowers. Why did you ask me to come here?"

'Now or never, Bruce,' Bruce thought. 'Now or never.'

"Well," Bruce began. He pulled out a ring box from his coat.

 **In His Head**

"Go on," Joy encouraged.

 **In Real Life**

"I'm just gonna come out and say it," Bruce said. He then knelt down in front of her. "Diana, princess of Themiscyria." Bruce opened the ring box to reveal a diamond ring. "Will you marry?" Diana's face had surprise written all over it and joy.

"Yes," Diana answered. "The answer is yes."

 **In His Head**

"Yahoo!" Joy exclaimed.

"Guys, look!" Degust said. She was pointed to a memory ball that just came out. "It's a core memory and it's yellow." They watched it rolled into the core memory consol. Then they all saw another part of Family Island form. It had a large heart over it. Bruce smiled.

"Who would've thought," Bruce muttered to himself. "I'm going to get married."

"I knew she was good for you," Joy told him. "So does this mean I'm allow to run the show now?"

"Not a chance," Bruce responded.

The End

 **The author apologizes if she made Batman's emotions not realistic. But I am a young teenage girl and I do not know a man's head.**


End file.
